


foresight

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [35]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Compliant, Happy Birthday Yasuhiro Hagakure, Prophecy, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	foresight

There are very few times Yasuhiro Hagakure has prayed to be wrong.

There was the time he was running from the mafia and knew they wanted him. There was the time he knew he failed a test, and the time he knew he was going to get held back another year.

But this... this world of darkness, flames, and fury that he sees in his crystal ball... this is truly terrifying.

"What do you see?" Junko prompts, and he flinches, unsure of what to say. There's Sayaka, bloody and bleeding, Leon pummeled to death with baseballs, Chihiro, dead, Mondo, dead, dead dead dead dead dead... 

His classmates' corpses flash on the crystal, and he shakes his head, trying to dispel the image from his mind. This can't be real, can it?

"I see... you! At a wedding!" he lies, trying not to think of the bodies. "You're marrying a reeeeally hot guy!"

Junko perches on her fists, smiling in the "oh-Hagakure-such-an-idiot" way she does. "Really?" she hums, sounding utterly disinterested. "That's lame!"

"Hey!" he protests, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyant! How dare you!"

(How different would life have been, had he simply told the others? Had he simply stopped Junko Enoshima then and there?

But, yet, the curse of prophecy is in disbelief, and he's always been something of a Cassandra.)


End file.
